


The Creatures of Hermitville Book 2

by LunaNight2012



Series: The Creatures of Hermitville [2]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Multi, and some past abuse of hels, for luna, for the first 8 chapters, luna is still kidnapped, mentions of abuse, more tags to be added later, not irl people, shipping minecraft personas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25948219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaNight2012/pseuds/LunaNight2012
Summary: Book 2 of my Hermitcraft Story!
Relationships: BDubs/Ex, ConVex - Relationship, False Symmetry/Docm77/Rendog, Grian/Mumbo Jumbo, Mentions of Bdubs/Etho, Mentions of Ex/Hels, Tango/Impulsesv/Zedaph, Welsknight/ZombieCleo, Xisuma/Keralis, stress/iskall
Series: The Creatures of Hermitville [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826848
Comments: 15
Kudos: 30





	The Creatures of Hermitville Book 2

**Author's Note:**

> The start of Book 2! Hope you guys are excited! This is in the Season 7 world, with my own tweaks as I see fit. Of course, the day 1 stuff isn't going to happen. Enjoy! (Also Etho and Beef are here, but Hypno isn't. I’m sorry but I'm already overloading myself with all the characters I have.

Xisuma came out of the portal, closing the portal behind them. They “spawned” on a small island.

“Welcome to our dimension. Dimension S7 1.15. Or as we call it H-Town.” Etho explained, though his mouth was hidden under a mask, his eyes showed that he was smiling.

“Surrounding the island are two jungles, a desert, a mesa, you get the point. There’s a mushroom island over there. Beef was wanting to make it the shopping district island. I believe that’s what you guys called it.” Etho explained, gesturing around.

“A cowmercial district.” Beef explained, standing between Doc and Bdubs.

“Anyways, everyone go out, punch a tree, and build to your heart's content! This world is yours now as well.” Etho exclaimed as everyone swam off into their own direction.

Xisuma stayed on the island, sitting with his feet in the water.

"Come on! Let's head out!" Keralis exclaimed, tugging on his boyfriend's sleeve.

Xisuma chuckled. "Alright. Let's go."

As the hermits separated to go explore their new home, we head to the east, to a cave system that formed on the side of a mountain. A door blocked the entrance of the cave. A prosthetic hand reached out and opened the door.

“How is the pet doing in this new dimension?” A very familiar voice asked, we can't see the man talking. 

We see a shorter slightly stubby man, looking flustered as he searched through his notes on his paper. “She has forced herself down to 0 health and is unconscious currently.”

“Fucking hell.” The man cursed, unlocking the cell, revealing a small female form, animalistic ears laid limp against her head and her tail sagged to the ground. Her golden wings tied to her arms. 

We get closer to the girl, the man pulled out a knife from his leg strap and grabbed her by her long hair. Slicing her hair short with his knife he dropped her back down. The girl was about 15 years old and was unconscious. She had a ball gag in her mouth and her arms were bound behind her to a chain on the cold stone floor. Her legs were bound together and chained to the same place on the floor. 

“Dale. Give me an instant health potion.” The man ordered, the one known as Dale pulled out a pink potion from his jacket, handing it to the man with the prosthetic arm.

The man who we finally see now, a prosthetic arm on one side, a normal arm on the other. He was shirtless and had a thin layer of sweat covering his pale skin. His eyes were of a green shade, numbers from 1 to 12 shown in his irises, like a clock. He seemed pissed off. He grabbed the girls chin, pulling the ball gag off her mouth and forcing the potion down her throat. 

Oh hey, ABUSE WARNING ABUSE WARNING!! And mentions of blood.

He removed the now empty bottle from her mouth and shoved the ball gag back in her mouth. He made sure it was tight so she couldn't shake it off. The girl gasped through the gag, shaking as a bar appeared above her head, her Health Points going up. It stops at a quarter of the way. The girl looked up, her bright blue eyes had tiny barely visible white specks in them, like stars in the sky. She looked terrified, and if her light grey skin covered in dried blood, bruises, and cuts, wasn't evidence as to why she was terrified. 

"You thought I would let you sleep and regain health?! Seems I have to train you some more!" The man growled out, unchaining her from the floor and dragging her out of the room and through the stronghold. 

The girl cried through the gag as she was dragged down the hall. The man dragging her unlocked the door at the end of the hallway, opening it to a room filled with, well, torture devices. Ropes, daggers, chains, whips, any kind of torture device you could think of. He tossed the girl into the room, entering in after her.

The man grabbed a remote control, pressing the big red button. The girl screamed through the gag as she tried to get to the shock collar on her neck. The man watched as her health trickled down. He turned off the shocking and untied her hands just to drag her to the wall, he clamped her hands tightly to the wall, stretching towards the top left and top right corner. He untied her legs and clamped them tightly, her legs stretching to the bottom right and bottom left of the wall. 

"Time to teach you a lesson. Lesson number 1.” The man flipped a switch which tugged the chains tightly towards their respective corners, causing the girl to scream into the gag in pain. “You are my pet and can not get out of it simply by trying to commit suicide. You cannot respawn. This isn’t the same dimension. You won’t respawn in your bed at home with your father. I bet he gave up on you!” The man threatened, keeping the machine on so the chains stayed at their level of pulling.

The girl could feel tears streaming down her face, both from the pain she was experiencing and from the words the man was saying. He smirked as he walked over to the wall of weapons and grabbed 2 whip whip. He walked back over towards the girl, her grey skin fluffed out a tiny bit, in fear. He smirked, snapping the whip to the ground. The girl shrieked and squeezed her eyes shut. The man chuckled. “Lesson 2. You are my property now. My name is carved into your shoulder. You are mine. And you need to learn that the hard way.” The man pulled the whip back and whipped it, hitting the girl’s stomach, causing the girl to scream loudly through her gag. This continued for 15 minutes, blood dripped on the ground as the girl’s chest and stomach were covered in whip cuts and bleeding. The man smirked again as he walked over to Dale, taking the towel from him and wiping off his sweaty hands and face. 

“The pet stays in here, until I get back from scouting out the area.” The man stated, wrapping the towel around his neck and leaving the room with Dale.

END ABUSE WARNING! END ABUSE WARNING! And all the other warnings.

Xisuma smiled as he began building up his base in a jungle biome, having shifted into a bee person. He had a different idea this season for his base, go big or go home right? Xisuma got to work getting his base spot cleared out and planting trees to get beehives. Bees were new, so Xisuma wanted to incorporate that entirely. 

Everyone was doing their own thing. Grian, Mumbo, Stress, and Scar were in the other Jungle biome, Etho, Keralis, Vintage Beef, and Wels Knight are all building their bases near Xisuma’s base, Jevin was building in the water, Cleo was out to the southeast, Doc and Bdubs were in the northeast, Joe was just past Doc and Bdubs base to the northeast, Ren was building on an island near spawn, Tango, Zedaph, Impulse, TFC, and False were building to the north, and Cub was in the desert right by Cleo’s base. Everyone was surrounding the mushroom island. 

Now Xisuma needed to get the storage building up first, just so he could set up his underground doctor’s office. He only had 5 months left before Stress is due to give birth and 6 months before False is due. So to work he went.

We fly across the large desert, catching a glimpse of Keralis working on a construction zone base, and Vintage Beef’s cabana desert base. We fly into another jungle biome, seeing a little island in a pond, a familiar brunette female climbing out of a hole in the ground in the island. She panted a little as she got up to the island, her hair now donning a flower crown, surprisingly not frozen flowers. She smiled as a parrot flew over and landed by her feet. She pulled out some bread and scattered some of it for the parrots to eat. 

Another familiar dragon flew over to the woman. The two chatted and smiled at each other. A shiny diamond ring was on the woman’s left ring finger. The two giggled before continuing to talk and discuss stuff.

We continue further into the jungle, spotting a neko wizard building a snail base, and a short distance away was a golden winged avian building a hobbit hole. We move in closer to the golden winged avian as he wiped sweat off his forehead.

“Grumbot!” The avian called out, a slightly smaller boy appeared from inside the hobbit hole, covered in dirt and mud.

Grumbot smiled as he walked out of the hole. “Yes papa?”

“Can you go check and see how your father is doing? I know him and I don’t want him overworking himself.” The one we now know as Grian sighed, knowing his boyfriend’s habit of overworking himself.

“Will do!” Grumbot exclaimed, wiping some of the dirt off his face.

“Be careful! You’re going to pull off your skin! Your synthetic skin is weak right now. So when you go hang out with your friends later stay away from water and fire.” Grian called out as Grumbot rubbed his face, fixing any mess ups with his synthetic skin. 

“I will. I’ll be right back!” Grumbot called, flying off towards the other hobbit hole a bit further into the jungle. 

Inside the other hole was a tall raven haired vampire, rummaging through his chests. Grumbot landed on the window ledge and knocked on the glass. Yes, he about gave his father a heart attack. 

“Grumbot! Use the door!” Mumbo exclaimed, taking in a breath to calm himself down.

Grumbto chuckled and climbed down to the front door and entered into the base, climbing up the ladder to where Mumbo was. He sat down on a log of Jungle wood, watching his father continue searching through the chests.

“Papa wanted me to make sure you’re not overworking yourself.” Grumbot stated, chuckling as Mumbo froze for a second.

Mumbo sighed. “Yea, I should probably take a break. Come on I’ll come with you back to Grian’s place.” Mumbo smiled and the two exited the hobbit hole and made their way back to Grian’s hobbit hole.

Over to the snail, Larry the Snail, we meet up with Scar. Scar smiled as he finished building his snail home. “A magical snail for a wizard such as myself!” 

“Looks good so far!”

Scar jumped a bit as he turned around and saw Cub in a pharaoh get up. Scar smiled.

“Cub, you scared me! I like your outfit!” Scar exclaimed, smiling at his boyfriend.

Cub walked over and moved to Scar’s forehead and kissed it. “What’s with the grey hair? You didn’t have that on when we left the dimension.” Cub noted out loud, playing with Scar’s hair.

“Not sure, it was just like that when I came through. The beard isn’t real.” Scar explained, pulling the grey bird off. 

“What happened to your shirt and pants?” Cub asked, stepping back and gesturing to Scar’s outfit, which consisted of boxers with hearts on them, a purple wizard robe, pink fuzzy slippers and a little purple wizard hat. 

“Yea. I’m not sure… maybe it was the portal screwing with me? I’m a neko wizard!” Scar exclaimed, tiny strings of magic came out of his fingers.

Cub frowned, his eyes changing from normal to vex and back to normal. “Your vex magic is enhanced here it seems. I’ll be checking up on you frequently. I love you, but with how little vex magic you have this new dimension shouldn’t be affecting you so much. Hmm, I’m going to have to look it up later.” Cub stated, thinking hard.

Scar chuckled, hugging his boyfriend tightly. “You worry too much! I’m just glad we got my stabilizers working much better.” Scar exclaimed, releasing his hold on his boyfriend and moved his legs out of the robe to reveal the stabilizers.

“Hehe, it is nice that you’re able to walk for longer than you could before.” Cub smiled, his communicator went off and he frowned. “I have to go. Cleo needed my help with mining.” Cub kissed Scar’s lips before waving as he took off. 

Next we have Pixl and Zloy, who were building their base on an island off to the northwest from the cowmercial district, Vintage Beef and Etho’s bases. Zloy was working on building up a base home, while Pixl tried making some food farms.

“Pixl, can you please help me!!” Zloy called, being attacked by a spider. 

Pixl chuckled and shot an arrow at the spider, killing it.

“Do you guys need some help?” 

Pixl turned around and looked up, smiling as he saw their friend. “True! How are Ren, Doc, and your sister doing?”

“Good, False is staying at Doc’s half house till her base is built. Though it’s hard when she’s gotta blow up the ground to bedrock. Ren befriended a mooshroom cow.” True giggled flying down to sit on top of a tree. 

“That is quite funny… do…. Do you think Luna is here in this world?” Pixl asked, climbing up the tree and sitting on top of the top log.

Zloy stopped what he was doing, looking over at Pixl and True, a sadness in his eyes. “We have to hope. Otherwise we have to fear the worst. We gotta be strong for Mr. Xisuma.” Zloy stated, building up the sides of the house base.

“I know, but where could she be?” Pixl asked, hugging his knees to his chest.

“We could go out exploring!” True exclaimed, standing up. 

“Oh no you don’t!” 

The three jumped, Zloy fell off the block he was building off of. The three looked over to see Ex standing on the beach of the island.

“Mr. Ximusa!” 

“Mr. Ex!” 

“Ex!”

“Hello you three. Now you all know better. You need to stay no further out then this map says. At least for now.” Ex explained, handing the trio a map.

The three examined the map. “Oh this island is all the way in the top left corner.”

“Yep.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry! This is the end of book two chapter 1. I ran out of ideas for this so yea, book 2 has begun! (next chapter will be 2 months later, so three months since Luna was kidnapped by Tim.)


End file.
